


Two Soup Bowls and a Little Spoon

by kookaburrito



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookaburrito/pseuds/kookaburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo delivers the two soup bowls for Kili and Fili and discovers something too interesting to look away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Soup Bowls and a Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witivisi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=witivisi).



Moving slowly and carefully, Bilbo tries to balance both bowls in his hands, simultaneously glancing at the rocky path beneath his hairy feet. It’s steep and narrow, and he curses under his breath. Why didn’t those dwarves come to eat together like everybody else? Now Bilbo had to deliver their supper like some waiter, because all the others pretended to be too busy. Stepping on a sharp stone, he lets out a malediction, addressed to all the gods of Middle Earth.

Suddenly, a pony’s muzzle appears out of nowhere right in front of Bilbo, making him wince in sudden shock. The animal pokes his big head into the hobbit’s chest, and begins to sniff at the bowls of soup with great enthusiasm.

“Get away from me!” Bilbo yells, and smacking its head away from the food, with great difficulty manages to keep the pony on a safe distance, enough to continue his path downwards.

A thought flashes through Bilbo’s mind. Weren’t Fili and Kili supposed to take care of the ponies? Why was this one wandering around and not tied with a rope?

All of a sudden, with the corner of his eye, Bilbo notices a puddle, but it’s too late. His feet step unevenly in the slippery mud… He falls on his back, and having slid too quickly, but enough to stain his jacket, and scraped the skin on his legs, he lands right into a thorny bush. The soup has splashed out a bit, but by some miracle Bilbo is still gripping tightly at the bowls.

His foot got stuck in the thorns! Struggling to release it from the root of the bush, Bilbo finally hears the voices of the two dwarves.

“… I’m sick of this! It’s been years!”

“Calm down, Kili.”

“Everybody’s making fun of me behind my back!”

“It’ll grow soon, I promise.”

“I am a man too! Just because my beard hasn’t grown yet, I am still a strong male dwarf!”

“I know you are.”

“It’s… it’s unfair.”

Bilbo rolls his eyes. Those stupid dwarves who think beards are everything. With great effort he frees his bleeding foot, and reaches for the bowls. Just as he’s about to stand up, Fili speaks again.

“Come on, Kili. Come here.”

Somehow, Bilbo understands that the dynamic has changed. It’s something in Fili’s voice. It’s deep and entrancing. And it makes Bilbo stop on his tracks.

“I know how to make you feel better, come on, here.”

“I…”

Bilbo finally sees, through the trees, the figures of the two dwarves.

“Take me as only a real dwarf can,” whispers Fili, barely audible.

Bilbo’s heart begins to pound like crazy, when he sees Kili taking a few steps towards his brother. He wraps his hands around Fili’s waist, and presses him close, kissing him roughly on the mouth, all teeth and tongue, desperate and hungry.

Fili whimpers and breaking their lips apart, reaches to press hot kisses on Kili’s face, laps at his neck, covered in stubble. Suddenly, Kili grabs him by the hair, and pushes his head back with force. Fili’s breathing fastens, and Bilbo feels his own breath become shallow.

“You want this, huh,” Kili says in a slur, watching closely his brother’s face, mere inches apart from his mouth.  


“Yes, yes, I want…”

“Tell me how much,” Kili cuts off Fili’s whining.

“Oh, god, so much, please!”

Kili finally lets him go with a forceful tug.

“Take off your clothes,” he orders harshly, stepping away to untie his own robe, “All of them.”

Bilbo’s eyes widen as he watches the two dwarves stripping. They both discard their tunics without much grace, and obviously in a hurry. Through the bushes, Bilbo sees Fili’s toned chest, dusted with light hair, and a teasing trail that goes all the way down… He urges himself to look away, and sees Kili standing in front of his brother, entirely naked apart from a single loincloth tied low on his hips. It’s a thin one, and when Kili turns around Bilbo gets a mesmerizing sight of his strong perky ass.

Blushing, Bilbo closes his eyes and breathes. He mentally tries to convince himself to stop looking, to go back to the camp, but deep down he knows he can’t. The soup bowls lay forgotten near him, as he avidly returns his gaze to the brothers, surrendering to the temptation and curiosity.

He immediately sees Fili, getting roughly pushed against a tree trunk, and marvels at how strong Kili’s biceps look. They both are very muscular for dwarves, as they constantly fight to kill and live to survive.

“You love this,” Kili grins, before capturing Fili’s lips into a hot kiss, all teeth and tongue.

“Why are you not naked yet?” Fili whimpers, craning his neck to steal another kiss, but Kili stops him by forcing an arm along his collarbone.

“Turn around,” Kili orders to his brother, licking his own lips.

“God, yes,” Fili breathes out, and immediately switches his position. Without much shyness, he spreads his legs, almost salivating with the anticipation of what is going to happen soon. His quickly hardening cock brushes against the rough tree bark, and he lets out a soft moan of pleasure at the sudden relief, beginning to rub himself against it.

“Don’t,” Kili commands, his own hand snaking to squeeze at the base of his brother’s cock, “Don’t you dare touch yourself.”

Watching the scene, Bilbo whimpers, biting at his own hand to keep himself quiet. At the same time, Fili doesn’t care about keeping quiet, moaning obscenely at the harshness of the orders. He gets off so hard on being told what to do.

Still possessively holding his brother around the middle, Kili pulls out a tiny flask that is always hidden in a special pocket of his loincloth for when they get in the mood. And that happens a lot. He opens it swiftly with his thumb, dipping two fingers in the special oil, and smears it in his fingers with practiced movements.

“Come on,” Fili begs, leaning on the tree with his legs still spread wide, trembling with desire.

“You want it fast, huh, you little slut,” Kili breathes out harshly, and without warning pushes a finger inside the tight hole.

“Yes,” Fili’s breath hitches, and he tries to push back on his brother’s finger. The burn from the stretch hurts a little, but it’s nothing compared to the pleasure of getting spread to be fucked in mere minutes.

“So eager,” Kili starts massaging the ring of muscle with ease, and soon adds another finger.

Bilbo is watching the whole scene so attentively, trying to remember every detail, to hear every word, that he notices he’s fully hard only when there’s a small stain from the pre-come on the front of his pants. He curses under his breath, and tries to give himself some satisfaction and cool off a little bit by pressing the side of his hand to his cock, but that only makes things worse, and he’s craving more touching. He stares at the two naked figures of muscled man, and wonders just how much longer he can hold off without touching himself.

Gripping forcefully at the tree trunk, Fili looks as if he’s indeed loving every second of it. His ass bounces on his brother’s slick fingers, now three, so obscene and hot at the same time. The sight is entrancing, and Kili slaps his left ass cheek, making him let out a sharp broken moan. Kili’s big cock is throbbing, red and peeking out of the loincloth, so he finally takes it in hand, stroking up and down, slicking it generously with the oil.

“Fuck me,” Fili demands, “Fuck me right now.”

“Shh, I’ll fuck you whenever I want,” Kili says, aligning himself with Fili’s entrance.

Having a man begging for his cock is deeply satisfying, and Kili needs this, he needs to feel powerful and strong again.

Grabbing Fili by his firm hips in both of his hands, he pushes inside, evoking two moans from both of them at the amazing sensation. Fili is so tight and hot around him, taking him so good.

Bilbo’s throat is dry, and he doesn’t care anymore. The sight before him is too hot, and he sneaks a hand in his pants, grabbing his own hard cock, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in the ecstatic sense of relief. The noises they’re making are the sexiest thing he ever heard in his entire life, and possibly it’s enough to make him come. But he doesn’t let himself, just yet.

Without much adjusting, Kili starts to thrust, his rhythm erratic and quick, low grunts escaping his mouth. It no doubt fees so rough. Fili responds eagerly to every push, whimpering and writhing, trying to fuck back on his brother’s cock.

Suddenly, Kili leans forward, the rapid change of angle makes Fili’s impossibly hard cock twitch even more.

“Tell me I’m a real dwarf,” Kili whispers, his breath hot in Fili’s ear, the stubble of his beard scratching at his brother’s sensitive neck.

“Ahh, yes, yes you are,” Fili replies brokenly, trying everything in his power to hold off his imminent orgasm.

“Tell me you love my cock fucking you so deep,” Kili grunts, biting a mark into his brother’s shoulder. A hand sneaks to one of his nipples, hiding in the fold chest hair, and squeezes the nub tight.

“God, yes!” Fili moans out loud, so close it hurts.

“Tell me I’m the hottest fuck you ever had,” Kili slurs, his other hand reaching down, following the trail of blond hair down to his brother’s cock, taking it in hand and squeezing.

Everything turns white before Fili’s eyes and he sees stars. He shouts as he comes, with his brother’s hand jerking him off, painting the tree before him with white streaks until he’s exhausted and trembling.

His ass involuntarily squeezes at Kili’s dick inside him, and that’s enough to make Kili come. Soon Fili feels his brother pulling out, and the hot fluid shooting at his own lower back, the sensation of being marked so fucking hot that his poor spent dick makes an attempt to harden again.

The entire time, Bilbo has been jerking off wildly, not able to look away for even just a second, his pants carelessly shoved down and hips keeping up with Kili’s rhythm. But when he hears Fili come, and then sees the white streaks of fluid obscenely dripping down his back, he bites his lower lip so hard it might start bleeding. In a flash, he pretends that he’s there, between the two brothers, fucking and being fucked at the same time, and the thought is so hot it makes him come on the spot, hips shooting off the ground and a series of deep moans escaping his lips.

Bilbo is so spent he can’t even think straight, he gathers his last crumbles of sanity into a half-coherent thought that this is the hardest he has ever come in his entire life. Lying down on the ground, breathing hard, he doesn’t notice someone coming his way, until he sees Kili and Fili standing right near him, all naked sweaty muscles and hairy bodies.

“Well, I fear the soup got cold,” Kili says, a devilish smile on his handsome face.

Taking a contemplating look at Bilbo, who is lying on the ground, his clothes a mess, and covered in come, Fili grins at his brother. Oh, they’re thinking the exact same thing.

“I really don’t mind,” Fili says “I can think of something that can make it hot again.”


End file.
